


Lying

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Writing Exercise, castiel - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Dean glared down at Cas. The angel was standing in front of him, his head held high even though Dean knew what Castiel was thinking. Because every one of those thoughts was running through Dean’s mind too. Cas wanted to leave. For good. After….after everything. 

 

‘I have to, Dean. I can’t…let anything get in my way this time’, Cas voice echoed through his head.  

 

“Lie to me, then,”  he said, his voice rough with held back emotions. “I told you once that we lie when we want things badly, so I need you to lie to me.”

 

Confusion passed over Cas’ face, and then understanding. “I’m leaving to protect you,” he answered, and something flashed over his face, but it was gone too fast to Dean to catch. 

 

“I’m leaving because I love you.” 

 

Dean felt his heart contract and he told himself over and over ‘I told him to lie. He doesn’t mean it’. Cas took a step forward and cupped Dean’s cheek, and before Dean could think, he leaned into the touch. 

 

“I love you,” the angel murmured, and Dean shuddered. ‘It’s a lie’ he told himself, but Cas leaned it before he could think it all the way and softly pressed his lips against Dean’s. 

 

“I love you,” he murmured against them and Dean shuddered again. 

He tilted his head up against his head’s desire, and he pressed his mouth firmly against Cas’. 

 

If Castiel was going to leave, Dean wanted a part of him. The angel’s fingers moved to Dean’s hair and tugged Dean closer, opening Dean’s mouth with his own, darting inside. 

And then Cas pulled back, and Dean felt like a part of him was being ripped away. He looked away, setting his face to stone. He wasn’t going to show anything now. Not after…that. 

 

He heard Cas move to gather his things, and Dean himself stood stock still. The last thing he heard before the flutter of Cas’ wings was his voice, low and heavy with every emotion Dean could possibly imagine. Regret, love, desire, need, hate, pain…

 

“I wasn’t lying.”


End file.
